


A Job well Maid

by Olemgar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: A little Larvitar needs some money, and it looks like he just found a place where he could get some!





	A Job well Maid

A giant mansion filled to the brim with old books, antiques, jewelry and other valuables that didn’t have much use besides showing off the wealth of the mansion’s owner.  
And at the center of a room in this mansion, there was a little Larvitar brushing the floor with a tiny broom in one hand and a bucket filled with soaped water in the other, trying his best to remove any dirt or stains the resided at the wooden floor.

“What am I even doing here?” Whispered the tiny rock Pokémon to himself, trying to keep the broom steady in his hands. The Larvitar was called Ozzy, a shiny Larvitar with a triangle-shaped hole in his horn and his eye-marks went upwards as well as downwards.

“How did I even get myself in this situation?”

Earlier yesterday, Ozzy was walking through the roads looking for a job, having just been fired from his previous one by getting into an argument with a client, and now looking for a new source of income so he could assure something to eat for the next few days.

After hours of knocking at coffee shops, restaurants, mini-markets and other department stores, only to be declined over and over, the larvitar sat down on a bench at the local park, resting briefly before attempting another search for a job.

If an uninformed Pokémon were guess Ozzy’s gender, they would surely think he was a female, considering how glimmering his skin was, how tiny he was (being only 60 cm tall), having a pretty feminine face and only having an opening between his legs (His male bits were hiding inside his slit). Ozzy didn’t mind though, being misgendered was proof that he looked cute to other guys, and that certainly gave some satisfaction to the shiny Pokémon.

“GYAAAAAAAAA! WHY ISN’T THERE A SINGLE PLACE IN THIS REGION IN NEED OF A CUTE ‘MON LIKE ME?!?!?!” Screamed the larvitar from the top of his lungs, attracting some glances from the Pokémon at the park. Ozzy once again laid his back on the bench, too tired to even care about the people staring at him. He layed there for several minutes, until he noticed that the sunbeams were no longer reaching his body, instead, a shadow blocked the passage of the sun, a tall shadow, a Pokémon shadow.

Ozzy opened his eyes only to see a Watchog staring down at him. “Yeep!” The larvitar jumped and stood up at the bench “W-What do you want?”

“My apologies for startling you, good sir! My name is Watcher and I couldn’t help but “overhear” your scream earlier.” Now that Ozzy had a moment to observe the Pokémon, he noticed that he was clothed, something unusual for Pokémon around here, but not any clothing, he was wearing a tuxedo, something really expensive that only rich people could afford to buy.

“So… It seems you are in need of a job, right?” asked Watcher while looking up and down the shiny Pokémon.

“Yeah… but why does that interest you?” Ozzy asked with a confused face.

“I work for a rich individual around here, and we are in need of other ‘workers’ at the household and you seem to be the perfect candidate for the spot!”

“Really? B-But I can’t just accept any offer, I need enough money to sustain myself…”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem young sir, here, this is the starter salary we are offering.” Watcher handed down a paper to Ozzy.

When Ozzy read the numbers on the paper, his eyes widened and he nearly screamed. “T-This much?!?! Are you sure about that?” The watchog only nodded with a smile on his face. “I’m in!” Said the larvitar with a large grin.

“Splendid! Meet me tomorrow morning at the address on the paper and we will begin!” Said Watcher as he turned around and left Ozzy by himself. It seemed like Ozzy’s luck had just turned around, and he would surely make use of such a great opportunity!

As planned, Ozzy arrived early in the morning at the place he was supposed to got, but to his surprise, the place was a giant mansion, now wondering how he even managed to get such a good-paying job, or rather, what was his job.

“You’re pretty early.” Watcher greeted him and let him inside the mansion, leading him through some corridors filled with expensive decorations, stopping at a wooden door, the watchog opened it to show a closet. “Inside is you work attire, please get yourself dressed.”

But as Ozzy watched the contents of the closet, something felt off… “But there are only maid dresses in there!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s all we have for now. Please get yourself dressed” said Watcher with a concerned tone in his voice.

Not wanting to bother his employer any longer, the shiny Larvitar reluctantly put on the maid dress, now looking even more like a female. At least he seemed cute in the outfit…

The following days were uneventful, Ozzy’s chores being simple ones like washing the floor, dusting off furniture, cooking and watering the plants. But he did notice something along these days: Although he wasn’t the only servant in the mansion, he was the only MALE servants around, all others being female pokémon (and cute ones at that).

That did explain why there was only maid dresses for him to wear, but that didn’t explain why he was the only male around here, something else that bothered Ozzy was that he never saw the master of the house while he was working there.

After a week of work in the mansion, an elegant pokémon arrived at the mansion, the master of the house showed up, a young adult mienshao, dressed with a fancy red and black robe, walking elegantly through the corridors and rooms, greeting his servants dearly as friends, complimenting them and having friendly conversations.

It took some time for the mienshao to notice his new servant, but as soon as he noticed it, the fancy Pokémon eagerly approached Ozzy. “Would you look at that, I wasn’t aware that we had new staff! What’s your name, little one?”

“My name is Ozzy, young master…” Ozzy tried to say it as respectful as possible, but ended up sounding a bit too cocky.

“Young master? I believe I’m a bit older than you!” Answered the mienshao with a little smirk in his face. “Nice to meet you Ozzy! I’m Alexander, but you will call me MASTER Alex, cutie!” Alexander making sure to put a lot of emphasis on the word “master”.

The sudden compliment and the use of such a dominant word made the shiny pokémon blush like a tomato. “A-As you wish, master Alex!” He couldn’t deny it, his master was handsome, with a slim build, really tall, smooth fur and quite a playful and dominant personality. It seemed things would get quite interesting…

The next few days of work proved to be quite interesting, during his many duties as a servant, Alexander would occasionally appear to have some chat with the larvitar, discussing things like Ozzy’s hobbies, tastes and personality, while some times sharing his own stories with the male maid.

Alexander told some stories about his encounters with bandits, business discussions and other adventures he has been to. Ozzy, although always working hard, made sure to hear every detail of his master’s stories, they were quite entertaining.

As time passed, the mienshao would seem to get a little closer to the rock pokémon, asking some interesting questions.  
“Watcher told me how he found you on the park. I gotta say, you are a really funny little cutie!” Fortunaly for Ozzy, he had his back to his master because he was organizing the books on the shelves, if not for that, Alexander would surely see the blush in his green cheeks.

“I-I was just frustrated, master…” Said Ozzy trying not to acknowledge the compliment.

“Huh…” Alexander had his legs crossed while sat on his tall and fancy armchair, analyzing the features of his really adorable servant. It was really late at night, only Alexander, Ozzy remained at the house, Watcher went to a nearby town to make some business deals with other pokémon and Ozzy stayed so late to complete his last chores.

With now only the two of them at the whole mansion, the mienshao though it was time to make his move.

Ozzy put the last book on the shelf, turning around only to notice his master beckoning him to come closer, the larvitar doing just that. “Say dear little servant, what kind of pokémon do you like?”  
Such a reckless question caught Ozzy off-guard, leaving the little shiny pokémon speechless and blushing. “C’mon, you don’t have to hide anything from your master, y’know~~?” Alex said it while lifting Ozzy’s chin with his finger. “Let me guess, a cutie like you might like some guys?”

Bullseye. The spot-on guess only left the shiny pokémon with enough strength to say “Yes, master…” amidst his embarrassment.

“And what kind of guy do you prefer?” Alexander reaching his face a little closer to his servant’s.

“H-Handsome and dominant guys, I would say…” Ozzy dodges eye contact with his master mid-sentence. “The feeling of being powerless against them really makes me warm…” A small tent was starting to grow through the frills of Ozzy’s dress, trying to hide it with his paws. “I’m really into guys like-“

“Like me?” Before Ozzy could even process his master’s response, he felt a warm sensation in his mouth, his master quickly closed the gap between their lips so he could finally taste his servant.

Although the sudden movement scared Ozzy for a second, he didn’t fight back, his master’s tongue dancing with his own, feeling the taste and might of his powerful contractor.

Tongues clashed with each other, trading saliva and making a beautiful dance of dominance and a chorus of moans, that was absolute bliss for Ozzy, after a minute of their conjunct action, Alexander removed his lips from the larvitar’s, leaving him panting and gasping for air.

The mienshao gave his servant a few seconds to breath before pushing the larvitar to his back against the soft carpet while climbing down his airmchar and laying his but on top of the larvitar’s belly.

“You have quite a delicious tongue my little cutie, but I think I could put it to better use~” Alex removed his robe to reveal his throbbing member, his cock measuring some good 14 cm, right in front of Ozzy’s thirsty mouth. “I believe I don’t need to do everything myself, my charming little friend, right?”

“Y-yes master…” Wasting no more time, Ozzy’s head got closer to Alex’s penis and started giving some light licks along the head, the taste was quite salty, but Ozzy loved it, giving longer licks each time.

Ozzy’s tongue lapped along his master’s length, each time covering more and more, until he could hold no longer and engulfed his head inside his mouth, prompting a lewd moan from the larvitar and a quiet grunt from the mienshao. His master started bucking his hips, trying to get deeper inside the the shiny’s throat and Ozzy complied by bobbing his head up and down, eventually both’s movements syncing up.

“This is it, pet! Get ready!” Without further notice, Alexander gave on last deep thrust inside Ozzy’s throat, spurting his salty and deep spunk deep down Ozzy’s stomach, cumming for for a good 30 seconds before finally settling down.”

Alex finally removed himself from Ozzy’s head, a string of cum connecting both,a few droplets of cum falling down on the dress, Alex was admiring his work: a larvitar gasping for air with a dumb expression on his face covered with leftovers of his cum. Getting of Ozzy’s belly, he stood beside him, noticing that the larvitar himself sported a 6 cm erection poking out from his slit underneath the frilly dress, with some pre dripping from the tip. That was enough for the mienshao to get motivated again.

“I see you had fun, my dear servant… But we’re not done yet!” He put his hands around Ozzy’s waist, holding him up a bit, turning him around and putting him on the carpet again, but this time on his hands and knees, with his backdoor exposed to his master, he quickly removed his maid outfit to get a better look at him. “It’s time for round two!” the mienshao approached on his knees as well, his length’s tip touching the rock-type anus, for the surprise of Alex, it was surprisingly soft.

Alex stood there, his penis a centimeter away from Ozzy’s entrance, but nothing happened, the anticipation was killing him! Why wouldn’t his master make him his own? Why wouldn’t he do anything? “M-Master? Are you not going to-?”

“I want you to beg!” Alexander cut his servant before he could say anything else, smiling deviously at such a perfect scenario. “Beg for you master to claim you, or else I’m afraid you will feel very empty today…” The mienshao couldn’t help but let a soft giggle out, loving every second of the situation.

Ozzy’s face was as red as the carpet beneath him, although he had a bit of white on his face from the previous session. Such an embarrassing situation, such a humiliation, so… wonderful. “P-Please master, fill your servant with your cock, ravage me and mark me as your property! Do whatever you want but just destroy me, please!” Ozzy half-screamed his request, letting out his hidden and lewd desires take over.

That was it, Alexander took hold of the larvitar’s butt and roughly thrust inside him, hilting his entire length in one try, his ball slapping against his backdoor, the mienshao grunted from the tightness of the shiny’s insides while Ozzy let out a lewd moan, his tongue sticking out from the sudden and rough invasion. Alex retreated his penis a bit before slamming it again, then again, then again, repeating the cycle, rocking his entire body against his servant, his balls slapping him with each thrust.

Ozzy couldn’t ask for more, he didn’t know how could a cock that big fit inside him, but that didn’t matter, all that his mind cared about right now was his master desecrating his interior, hitting so deep inside of him, he thought he would go insane. He already came 2 times, a small puddle of white beneath him staining the carpet, he couldn’t help but wish for more “Please, master… Harder…” He managed to request in-between gasps, his arms giving up as his head hit the floor, still keeping his balance.

“There was no need for you to ask!” The mienshao hit him with a really strong thrust, hitting Ozzy’s deepest point, making the larvitar cum again, and then making this new tempo of powerful blows, increasing his pace as he went, the little slut beneath him was truly in heaven, his eyes rolled up, his tongue entirely outside his mouth, and moaning incomprehensible sentences. But that was it, Alex could feel his climax building up for some time, he couldn’t hold it much longer. “Prepare yourself, you will need it!” With only that brief warning, gave 3 heavy blows against the larvitar and , retreating almost all the way back, slammed one last time against him, groaning from relief, he spurt out his thick seed inside of Ozzy, painting his inner walls white with his progeny.

Ozzy howled in bliss of being filled, being stuffed with his master’s warm essence and love, he only stood there, enjoying the seemingly never ending sensation, until Alexander finally decided to pull out of Ozzy, leaving a trail of cum between the two and a river of cum leaking out of his entrance. His legs hit the floor, resting from such an intense ordeal he passed, his mouth trying to recover his lost breath.

Alexander stood up and took his robes in his shoulder. “I quite enjoyed our session, but I believe I have some other business to attend to right now, please clean the mess made, then you can go home!” With that, the mienshao left the room, leaving the larvitar behind on a puddle of cum to clean after himself.

The next day, Ozzy continued his usual work around the mansion, pretending nothing happened last night. Although he did hear some gossip going around the female maids about Alexander looking more cheerful that day, he didn’t hear anything about the two together, which did relieve the shiny larvitar a bit.

His days would follow a routine: Work diligently during the morning and afternoon, and being plowed by his master during the night, and honestly, Ozzy wished it would stay that way for a while…


End file.
